A lua que eu te dei
by Dri Almighty
Summary: Paixões vem e passam, amores ficam.Todo o adolescente tem suas paixões. Porem entre esse casal, parece ser diferente já que todo o verdadeiro amor, surge de uma amizade verdadeira...


A lua que eu te dei

Loucura, essa simples palavra poderia resumir tudo.

Ela tinha seguido o conselho dele, relaxou um pouco mais, ser um pouco impulsiva e olha o que fizera? O beijara na maior cara de pau no campo de quadribol!

Bem, não  tinha sido nenhum sacrifício... Hermione, controle-se! Disse para si mesma, ela se sentia a própria Cinderela, se bem que a Cinderela não era bruxa...Ah, no que ela estava pensando? Só poderia estar ficando doida... e ela sabia muito bem quem era o causador...

A cama de dossel era bem típica entre as garotas de sua idade. Estava lotada de ursinhos de pelúcia, de todos os tamanhos e cores, alguns mais bonitinhos que os outros, mas todos eram o mimo de Hermione, talvez não mais do que Bichento. 

Haviam também algumas almofadas, algumas em formas de animais, como uma grande tartaruga de pano que ficava, na maioria das vezes, no centro da cama, e outros tinham formas diversas, estrelas, corações... essas com certeza eram suas preferidas.

Hermione estava tão aluada que deixou sua mochila ao pé da cama e jogou-se, como fazia quando criança, na cama, nem se preocupou em abaixar e tirar os sapatos, o que provavelmente seria o mais pratico, com um pouco de técnica, ela roçou um pé no outro, fazendo forca para que os sapatos saíssem.

Deitada de barriga para baixo na cama de solteiro, puxou uma almofada em forma de coração lilás para perto de si e a abraçou, a cabeça apoiada na mesma, e os pés balançando no ar.

Ele era tão... tão... Tão tudo de bom!

Ora, ora, ora, pensou Hermione desdenhosa de si mesma, ela estava parecendo aquelas garotas do colegial apaixonadas pelo namorado que ficavam horas e horas falando e pensando sobre eles... Para ser sincera, sempre tinha achado que isso era uma... besteira? ... é, era isso, mas agora aquilo parecia assustadoramente normal... A garota abafou uma risada.

Ela, pela primeira vez estava realmente se sentindo uma adolescente. Sempre tinha sido muito diferente de suas companheiras de quarto, que passavam maquiagem no rosto todo, falando daquele ''garotinho bonitinho do sétimo ano'' ou discutindo se que roupa combinava com o sapato tal, enquanto Hermione, bem você já deve até mesmo imaginar onde ela estava, não? ''Enfornada na biblioteca'' como Parvati havia dito mais cedo naquele dia.

Ah, até mesmo se lembrar do que a avoada da Parvati falava, Hermione estava lembrando, certamente estava com febre.

Hermione realmente precisava desabafar com alguém sobre aquilo...Mas seus melhores amigos passavam longe de entrarem em suas listas de ''pessoas com quem devo falar sobre isso'' com exceção de seu...

- Como não me lembrei dele?!  - exclamou Hermione sozinha no quarto.

Levantou-se na cama e ficou de joelhos no chão. Todas as camas, tinham gavetas, e Hermione tinha aplicado um feitiço em uma delas, deixando-a com um fundo falso e era ali, onde guardava seu diário. 

Nem sabia ao certo há quanto tempo o tinha. Sua mãe o entregara depois que entrara em Hogwarts, mas Hermione já o tinha visto quando menor. 

Hermione folheou as primeiras paginas, ainda estavam em branco, nunca tinha visto uma utilidade para ele, mas agora sabia o que escrever...

_"Este diário pertence a Hermione Jane Granger e quem sabe um dia Potter?___

_Ah, sim, isso é um efeito passageiro da minha loucura... essa também é passageira... Bem, o que eu deveria escrever primeiro? Vou começar do começo (obs: quem inventou essa frase? É tão... tão...ah, deixa pra lá)..._

_Entrei com 11 anos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, aqui conheci Ronald Weasley ( foto abaixo) e Harry Potter (a esquerda), na verdade os achava simplesmente insuportáveis... Tudo bem que agora eles são meus dois melhores amigos, mas se você soubesse de como eles eram naquela época! O Rony continua um pouco insensível, e o Harry tem aquele 'senso de herói' mas devo admitir que ele fica uma gracinha bancando o Hercules....''_

Hermione continuou a escrever por toda a noite, não tinha pressa em terminar, relatou do primeiro ao sexto ano, acrescentando diariamente dos fatos ocorridos e os que não tinham se concretizado (lê-se sonhos), falava tudo o que não podia compartilhar com outras pessoas, às vezes por medo, timidez em seu diário...

Posso te falar dos sonhos, das flores...de como a cidade mudou...

Posso te falar do medo, do meu desejo...do meu amor...

Posso falar da tarde que cai

E aos poucos deixa ver no céu a Lua

Que um dia eu te dei

O que primeiro chamara de loucura, tinha resultado em um sonho, mas real e muito bom, que já durava um ano... e era sobre isso,na maioria das vezes, que enchia as paginas de seu diário...

Hermione correu para seu quarto. Não queria encontrar com ninguém.

Sem pensar no que as outras companheiras de quarto poderiam pensar, ou dizer, trancou a porta com os primeiros feitiços que lhe vieram a cabeça. 

Sentou-se perto de uma das cadeiras próximas a janela, relembrando cada palavra, cada beijo, cada toque...

Fechou os olhos, nos lábios um sorriso sincero, e no rosto uma expressão sonhadora...

Gosto de fechar os olhos

Fugir do tempo, de me perder

Posso até perder a hora

Mas sei que já passou das 6

Ainda podia sentir os lábios de Harry roçando nos seus... Os beijos tão doces e convidativos, de como era sentir as mãos dele passeando por seu corpo...Estar envolvida em um abraço forte e acolhedor... O perfume inebriante... A explosão de sentimentos enquanto estavam juntos...

Sei que não há no mundo 

Quem possa te dizer

Que não é tua a Lua que eu te dei

Pra brilhar por onde você for

Me queira bem

Durma bem

Meu Amor

Eles estavam no quarto de monitor chefe, que Hermione tinha a chave, já que o monitor havia abandonado o cargo.

Harry ainda dormia na grande cama de casal, e Hermione o admirava, era uma das poucas vezes que o via com uma feição tão calma e alegre.

Estava enrolada em um lençol branco, parada próxima à janela do quarto.

Nem ao menos vira o tempo passar. A Lua já iluminava o céu, alguns de seus raios invadiam o quarto onde estavam, iluminando um belo homem deitado na cama.

Nunca se sentira tão bem em sua vida, uma felicidade anormal apoderava-se de seu quarto, um amor incondicional. E Hermione sabia o porque, não era somente porque tinha se entregado ao homem nu na cama, mas porque o amava e era correspondida. 

Tinham planos em comum, tinham uma vida a construir, juntos. 

Hermione que alguns minutos se ocupara de admirar a lua e sua beleza, foi surpreendida quando sentiu braços a envolvendo, passando a mão por sua cintura e deixando-a presa. 

Harry afastou o cabelo lanzudo de Hermione da nunca da garota e começou a depositar beijos carinhosos ali, esta respondeu virando-se ao encontro do namorado e beijando-o calorosamente, demonstrando todo o amor, carinho que tinha por ele e como era importante estar ali.

Separando-se a garota voltou a atenção para a lua.

- Nunca vi uma Lua tão bonita assim. - Disse Hermione a Harry que continuava a abraçá-la por trás. Era Lua cheia, o lago era banhando pelos raios dela , estava tão baixa e cercada de estrelas.

- Declaro que de agora em diante, esta lua pertence a Hermione Granger.- sussurrou Harry ao pé do ouvido da garota, esta se arrepiou.

- Estranho, não estou vendo nenhuma placa de identificação que esteja escrito que a proprietária sou eu. 

- Esta lua é sua, e de mais ninguém. Não é preciso de um papel, nem nada do tipo para você ter certeza disso. Confie apenas em minhas palavras. Ela também, é testemunha do nosso amor.

Posso falar da tarde que cai 

E aos poucos deixa ver no céu a Lua

Que um dia eu te dei

Pra brilhar 

Por onde você for

Me queira bem

Durma bem

Meu Amor

Durma bem 

Me queira bem

Meu Amor

A lua que eu te dei...

Hermione abriu os olhos, ainda perdida no momento mais feliz de sua vida.

Ainda sentada na cadeira, os dedos passeando pelos lábios, virou-se e deu de cara com a sua lua. 

- Boa noite, Harry. - murmurou a garota, os olhos fixos na lua cheia. 

---

Harry saiu do banho, seus amigos ainda não tinham voltado da ''escapadinha'' para Hogsmeade, e isso era bom, pois queria ficar sozinho, não precisava das indagações de Rony perguntando onde tinha passado a tarde e parte da noite. 

Com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e uma sobre o ombro, foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou os óculos, focou então pela segunda vez naquela noite, a lua pertencente a Hermione Granger, a mulher que amava.

N/A: Mais uma shortfic! Eu to sem nada pra fazer, então elas vão se formando e.... COMENTEM!


End file.
